Love Drunk
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Jate AU. After everyone is rescued, Jack and Kate move in together but things don't go as planned and Kate runs. She leaves Jack broken and he has to slowly move on without her. One-Shot. Songfic.


**Author's Note: The One-Shot Queen is back! And she is back to her old habits; songfics! Haha. Anyways, this is Jate angst and the song is "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls. Remember them? I did 8 One-Shots using songs from their first album. And now, they are making more music. This song is just their single but I'm sure that they will have many more Jate songs. Haha. Anyways, the fanfic is from Jack's point of view. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Top down in the summer sun. The day we met was like a hit and run and I still taste it on my tongue._

Jack Shephard drove down the busy L.A. freeway, the wind blowing through his short brown hair. He was so pissed; pissed at himself, Kate, and even Sawyer. Sawyer told him, in confidence, that Kate would run sooner or later. Jack had be so naïve that he didn't listen to Sawyer; that's why he was pissed at himself. And of course he was pissed at Kate because she left him. She just _had _to run. Jack didn't understand why she _needed _to run and he guessed that he would never know the answer.

Dr. Shephard could remember the day that he and Kate met so clearly in his mind it was as if he had flashed back to September 22, 2004. Jack could remember gasping in pain as he tried to reach his would by himself. He remembered her coming out of the trees looking absolutely _gorgeous _considering the circumstance. Jack remembered how he told her about the surgery with the young girl; his "fear" story. He remembered how her cool hands touched his sweating side. Jack felt her small hands shaking which is what prompted him to tell his "fear" story. Dr. Shephard thought about how she ran when she finished sewing him up. Even then, that should've been a sign for him. But obviously it wasn't and it killed Jack inside.

_You made me want you oh so bad. You drove me crazy every time we touched. Now I'm so broken I can't get up. Oh girl, you make me such a rush._

Once they were rescued, Jack and Kate moved in together. And everything went perfectly. Jack was so addicted to Kate. He couldn't keep his hands off her and whenever they got into a serious conversation about their house, they would get distracted and end up making love.

But once Kate left, that was all over. She left Jack broken and confused; he had no idea was to do without her. He was just a broken man; Kate had stolen his heart and bolted in the opposite direction. She made his mind rush with thoughts of her. Kate left Jack with a million memories and the feeling that she didn't care about him at all.

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over. Love is forever; forever is over. We used to kiss all night. Now it's just a bar fight._

Jack always told ever that he was so love drunk about Kate but now that she had left him, he was hung over from love. When Kate was still around, right before she ran, they had started to get into fights. The fights were the stupid little fights every couple got into, but Jack guessed that the fights were one of the reasons Kate ran. It really pissed Jack off that she ran. It was so fucking unfair for him. He loved her; he promised her that she would love her forever. But now Jack was positive that their forever together was over.

_All the time I wasted on you, all the bullshit you put me through. I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you._

Now that Kate had left Jack forever, Jack was checking himself into his own form of rehab: St. Sebastian's Hospital. Dr. Shephard exited the freeway and drove into the downtown L.A. afternoon traffic. Whenever he and Kate got into the stupid fights, Jack would end up leaving their house and going to the hospital to work. Since he had become the Chief of Surgery when they were rescued Jack didn't need an excuse to come into work. Dr. Shephard's form of rehab was going to the hospital and working for hours on end.

Jack was so pissed because Kate had put him through so much bullshit. The bullshit fights, and the bullshit that they had played together. The house that they had, the love that they made, never meant a thing to Kate and now Jack knew that. Kate never cared about anyone but herself. Nothing that they did together meant a thing to Kate and that just killed Jack inside because everything that they had meant _everything _to him.

* * *

_But now I'm sober. So don't call me crying. Say hello to goodbye._

A few months had passed since Kate had left Jack for good. Jack had surprisingly gotten over Kate in the few months that had passed; he was no longer hung over from being love drunk. Dr. Shephard was sober. His rehab, St. Sebastian's Hospital, had worked. All of Jack's friends noticed the difference too. They knew that he was getting over Kate because when she left he went into a deep depression and now he was finally becoming happy again. Jack was finally pulling out of his depression.

One day, Jack pulled into his driveway, parked his car, and walked into his house. Right when he got in, he took off his shoes and loosened his tie. Dr. Shephard took of his suit jacket and hung it on the railing. Then he strode into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a beer. He grabbed the bottle opener and opened the Coors Light bottle. Then Jack walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Dr. Shephard drank his beer and sat in silence. Thoughts of Kate passed through his mind although the thoughts left as quickly as they came. As Jack drank his beer, his house phone began to ring. Dr. Shephard reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed the cordless phone that was sitting on the table. He glanced at the Caller ID, noticing that it read _Unknown Caller_. He stared at it for another second before answering and saying, "Hello?"

There was a sob and a sniffle before the person on the other end of the line said, "Jack? Is that you?"

Dr. Shephard rubbed his forehead, confused, before replying, "Yes, this is Jack. Who is this?"

"It's…Kate," the person on the other end quietly said. Kate sobbed and added, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just-"

Jack's mind was racing with crazy thoughts. Kate was calling him after three months? Why was she calling him? And why was she apologizing? Why the hell was she crying too? "You just what, Kate? You just thought that you could leave me and I wouldn't care? Kate, you put me through so much shit by leaving. Did anything that we had…did it mean _anything _to you?" Jack snapped furiously. Dr. Shephard was pissed at Kate. What the hell was wrong with her?

Kate didn't reply; instead, she cried and sobbed into the phone. She cried for a few minutes before saying, "I made a mistake."

"You made a mistake in running from me?" Jack asked angrily.

"Yes. I…I don't regret running; I need to run. I just regret leaving you so quickly. I miss you, Jack. I miss and love you so much. I didn't mean for it to be _that_ on you."

"How hard did you expect it to hurt? I _loved_ you, Kate. And you just _left _me. I cared so much about you."

"I know, Jack. And I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. But I can't," Kate said, crying. "I want to see you, Jack. I'm back in Los Angeles for a bit and I want to see you."

Jack was silent. He couldn't see Kate. He had finally gotten over her. Dr. Shephard wouldn't go and see Kate. If he did, he would just fall back in love with her. Then, after God knows how long, Jack would have his heart broken again. He couldn't go through the heartbreak again. "I'm…I'm sorry, Kate. I've moved on. I'm sorry. Please…please don't call me again. I'm sorry. I loved you. I did. But I can't see you, Kate," he said softly.

"Is…is it another woman, Jack?" Kate asked, sadness hiding in her voice.

"No, Kate. It's not. It's me. I'm too fragile to see you. Please, don't call me anymore. Goodbye, Kate."

"Goodbye, Jack."

Dr. Shephard hung up the phone and sighed. He was finally over Kate and now that he had cut all ties from her, his heart could finally heal completely.


End file.
